The Rotting Apple
by Chasing The Black Rabbit
Summary: Deep inside, Ashfur was rotting. But tonight, he would fall apart. Rated M for Jayfeather's death.


**[AAN]**

**[Summary] Deep inside, Ashfur was rotting. But tonight, he would fall apart.**

**[Plot] This takes place after the fire in Long Shadows. Instead of being killed by Hollyleaf, Ashfur goes on in life. And a killing spree occurs.**

**[Disclaimer] I don't own Warriors.**

**[Warning] Gore, suffocating, drowning, some death. And for some reason...cannibalism.**

**Oneshot.**

**I hate Ashfur, but I couldn't resist to write this.**

**If you haven't read Long Shadows, don't read this.**

* * *

Before we begin in this tale, I must tell you that I am not mad. I am far from it, I am as sane as any other cat. Don't say that I'm not. I _loved_ Squirrelflight. She was _perfect_. And there was nothing that could stand in my way to get her back.

* * *

"Jayfeather, you'll be a tragic loss for the Clan," I took a few steps forward. "It'll be saddening."

"Leave me be," Jayfeather growled, backing away. I stopped my advance, looking over the blind medicine cat. Leafpool would be horrified when she saw her precious apprentice dead. Squirrelflight would be terrified. And his siblings would be grief-stricken.

It was two days after the fire, in which I tried to kill Jayfeather and his siblings. I discovered about Squirrelflight's lie, and had let the cats go free. But I had been brooding those last two days. There was no way I was going to let these three cats go about alive.

And so here we were at Moonpool in the dead of night. My plans were unfolding.

"Why should I?" I dropped into a playfully crouch. "Want to have fun? At least one last playfight with a Clanmate!"

"You're not my Clanmate," Jayfeather spat. "Far from it."

"Suit yourself!" I sprang without warning. The tom yowled in surprise as I tackled him to the ground, and then wriggled away. He slashed at my ears, missing.

"Traitor!" He spat. I snarled and lunged again. I caught him by the throat, and pressed my paws against his chest. He fell onto his back with a squeal.

I released my grip. "I've been waiting for this, dear Jayfeather."

He struggled. "Let me go!"

I let my back claws slice through the exposed belly, ignoring the shrieks of pain and fear from my victim.

"Be quiet," I whispered. "It'll be over soon."

"You stinking furball!" Jayfeather snarled.

I fake swooned. "I take that as a compliment!" I unsheathed the front claws. "Let's make sure you don't cry anymore."

He opened his jaws to protest, but I dove in for his tongue. My teeth severed the wet muscle, cutting off my victim's ability to speak properly. That didn't stop his now-gurgling cries. His blood filled my mouth, cross, I spat it out.

"Yuck."

"Muumetrep!" Jayfeather managed. I leaned in.

"Don't be afraid Jayfeather," I purred, sinking my teeth into his ear. He hissed in pain and flailed feebly, losing the battle of surviving I guessed. I wondered how his ear tasted. I pulled, suddenly hungering for a taste. Jayfeather howled and thrashed. I listened to flesh tear. Blood sprayed in the air, splattering against my chest. The ear hung in my jaws, limp and useless. Jayfeather flailed underneath, half his face tricking with blood. I leered at him, and tossed the ear into the air, jaws extended as it fell into my mouth. It was tasteless, yet I craved more.

"Go to sleep, little Jay_kit_," I purred into his only attached ear. "Go sleep in the stars."

The tom stared at me with glazed eyes as he convulsed one more time. He didn't move afterwards. I paused, unsure on what to do. My belly growled for meat. And meat was at my paws. Taking a bite into the cat's shoulder, I tugged until flesh ripped apart. The tang of blood sharpened, intoxicating me. Wolfing down on the chunk of cat meat, I took a timid look around. No cat seemed to have seen the incident. I worked down a bit more on the body, taking a few bites out of the stomach, and then devouring the tail whole. It was weird, tasting cat. But I relished that tangy flavor that gushed in my mouth.

It was deathly quiet. Above, the moon was covered with clouds. Wiping my muzzle clean from the blood, I turned and padded out of Moonpool. But halfway to the camp, I stopped and retched, bile spilling from my mouth. Blood stained the bile pink.

_Why did I eat him?_ I cried out silently. _Because I loved how he tasted?_

_No,_ a voice replied. _Because you are doing this for Squirrelflight._

* * *

Somewhere deep in the woods, an apple sat under a tree. It had been fresh and ripe before, but when the fire had started, it began to rot. The core was blackening. And it was spreading.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Jayfeather?" Leafpool asked, her voice high with distressed. I looked up from my mouse, alarmed. The she-cat was pacing around, swinging her head side to side. Each cat she spoke to shook his or her head when she spoke to them. Eyes wide with fear, the medicine cat stopped beside me.

"Have _you_ seen him?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Do you need help?" I asked.

The she-cat nodded. "He said he was going out, and he looked very angry. I tried to tell him to stay here, but you know how he is..."

"Check Moonpool," I suggested. The medicine cat nodded.

"You're right, he said he was going there last night, I'll go look. Come with me?"

"Of course." I finished off my mouse and joined her. The sun shined from above, and the birds sang. Had they known about what I had done, it would be storming.

Leafpool led me to Moonpool. "This way."

I stiffled a purr of amusement. "Does he always run off?"

"Not usually," Leafpool mewed. "He seemed distraught since the fire. I'm not sure what happened."

"I'm sure you'll find him."

"Of course, and when I do, I'll give him a good reprimand—" She broke off, staring ahead.

We had stopped at the entrance of Moonpool. I felt my Clanmate go stiff.

"Jayfeather...no." Leafpool breathed. Grief pulsed from her body. "No! Why didn't he stay with me?"

Jayfeather's devoured body was sprawled just where I left it. Leafpool's body quivered with agony. I nudged her shoulder.

"We should carry his body back." She said nothing, but dragged herself to the body. Grasping the scruff of the neck, I hauled Jayfeather off. Leafpool gripped his hind paw, since I had eaten his tail. We began the long trek to camp.

When we returned, the cats were too busy to pay attention to us. I dropped the body, letting Leafpool haul it to the center of camp, hiding Jayfeather from the sight of his siblings as they trotted over.

"Did you find Jayfeather?" Lionblaze demanded. Hollyleaf was at his side, worried no doubt.

"Jayfeather's dead," I said simply. Hollyleaf's eyes widened, and she let out a wail of grief. Lionblaze narrowed his eyes, filled with grief and suspicion. I moved on, avoiding his gaze. Leafpool laid the apprentice's body before Highledge, in front of the mortified Clan cats. Firestar appeared from his den, staring down at his dead kin. His eyes clouded with many emotions.

"How did this happen?" He rasped.

Leafpool shook her head. "We found him like this at Moonpool."

"Something ate him," I added. Jayfeather's meat was digesting finally. It hadn't settled well with my stomach.

"What should we do?" Sandstorm fretted.

Firestar lifted his chin. "We shall defend our Clan from whatever killed Jayfeather. Brambleclaw, set up three patrols and send them out, now."

"Yes, Firestar."

"As for the rest of you," Firestar gazed at his Clan, "I want every cat to not venture out of camp unless they have a Clanmate with them. Kits shall stay in the nursery for now on. Are we clear?"

The cats yowled in agreement.

Admidist the Clan, I spotted Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw exchanging glances of sorrow. But I turned to Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. They're looks said it all.

_You did this, didn't you?_

_Yes,_ I replied. _I did._

* * *

"I'm going out," I announced, leaving the warriors den that night. Cloudtail yawned as he kept watch.

"Careful, whatever ate Jayfeather might take you too."

"I doubt it," I purred.

"Be careful still." The white warrior resumed his watch.

Nodding, I hurried through the entrance. I felt a gaze on my fur as I went out of camp. I shoved it from my thoughts and padded deeper into the woulds. Eventually, I found a clearing. Padding to the center of the glade, I sat down, wrapping my tail around my paws.

"This looks like a good place to stop." I mumbled.

The bushes rustled. Startled, I stood up.

"I know you're out here," I growled. There was nothing. And then, a familiar tom padded into the moonlight. His eyes shone with grief of the death of his brother.

"Well?" I prompted. Lionblaze's eyes hone with fury.

"You killed Jayfeather!" Lionblaze spat, taking a step forward. "That explains the scent on your fur! What did you do to his body? It looks like something ate him—"

"Bingo!" I interrupted, and his face morphed into disgust and disbelief.

He screeched, "How _could_ you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Simple. I came, I saw, I killed, I hungered, I ate." I scanned the forest around us. "Do you know how beautiful his cries for help were? And how he tasted—" I swiped my tongue around my jaws "—delicious."

Lionblaze shrieked in fury and grief, lunging for my throat. I ducked, knowing that this tom would kill me if I fought back. He landed behind me, turned, and sprang. My confidence left me. I ran, haring off to the woods. I heard his paws pounding hard behind me. I tripped.

"StarClan darn it!" I spat. I peered in closely. It was a hole. It could lead to...

Lionblaze neared. Fear crawling in my fur, I dove into the hole, willing that it would lead to the tunnels. It did. Relief washed over me.

"Come over here and fight!" Lionblaze snarled, prowling forward. I looked around, spotting a pillar struggling to hold up the tunnel. An idea formed in my brain. I turned to Lionblaze.

"Hit me!" Blood lust filled his eyes, and he lunged. I leaped behind him at the last second. "Hah!"

"Wha...?" Lionblaze turned around, but it was too late. I slammed into the pillar holding up the tunnel ceiling, knocking it down in a crack, and then sprinting for the exit. The ceiling began to cave in. Lionblaze yowled in surprise. _Don't stop!_ I willed myself to outrun the cave in.

The rubble moved slightly, there was muffled mewling. It grew louder, into a screech. _He's suffocating!_ I realized. Soon enough, the cries of the dying warrior died off. There was nothing to indicate my former apprentice's existence. I purred softly, surprising myself.

"You were an unstoppable warrior, young Lionblaze, but not even your battle moves could save you from me."

* * *

Deep inside, the apple's rotting had spread halfway through. Spots began to form on its skin.

* * *

"We found his body in the tunnel ruins," reported Brambleclaw. His shoulders were sagging with grief. "He apparently suffocated from the collapse. Why he was down there, we don't know."

Worried whispers rippled through the Clan assembly.

"It must be an omen," Dustpelt muttered. Cats turned his direction. The senior wariror blinked at the sudden attention. "Think about it. Two cats—brothers—died in two days. What if StarClan is telling us that they are unhappy with Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits?"

Hollyleaf's eyes flashed with terror. Squirrelflight jerked her head up at her. Both said nothing.

"We'll sit vigil right now," Firestar sighed. "But Brambleclaw, send three patrols to scout the area. And one to catch prey. There is something going on here."

"Yes Firestar," Brambleclaw dipped his head respectively. The leader left and padded into his den. The Clan dispersed.

I turned to leave.

"Ashfur!" Brambleclaw mewed. Obiedently, I trotted over.

"Yes?"

"I need you to do a hunting patrol. Take Hollyleaf with you."

Grim satisfaction swelled inside me. "Why?"

"Lionblaze and Jayfeather were alone when they died. Two cats dead in two nights. I have a feeling that if Hollyleaf is guarded today, the curse Dustpelt is talking about might not kill her."

_Mouse-brain_, I thought. _She's going to die with me._

"What...?" Squirrelflight stalked forward to her mate. "What are you saying! Make him take someone else!"

Just then, the black she-cat padded forward, obviously overhearing the conversation. Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes in hostility at her fake mother. "I can handle myself with Ashfur, _mom__."_

Squirrelflight flinched.

"Don't worry," I mewed. "She'll be in good paws."

* * *

"So," I began, "I see you're handling your brothers' death well." We were heading towards the river to start the hunting patrol. I planned to kill her there, and wash the blood off my paws and clean my scent from her body. If this went well, I would have my plans completed.

"I'm fine," she growled. _She knows I did it._ I thought in satisfaction. _Smart kitty._

"It's a shame," I mewed sorrowfully. "Jaypaw was a splendid medicine cat. Lionblaze was like an apprentice I never thought I'd get to train."

"Oh really?" Hollyleaf spat.

I nodded. "Really. I've actually rethought about announcing the news at the Gathering. I won't tell now."

"It's too late, the cats I call family are _dead_."

We finally made it to the river. Leaving Hollyleaf's side, I trotted to the riverside and took a drink. The water was cool and refreshing. It strengthened my resolve. Behind me, I heard pawsteps.

"I know you killed them," Hollyleaf hissed from behind. I pretended not to hear her. She shoved me. "Admit it!"

I sighed. "Yes."

"How _could_ you?"

I sighed again. "You wouldn't understand—"

Her paws slammed me into the dirt. "Murderer!" She spat. "I understand everything! You ruined the code with your murderous schemes!"

I stood up abruptly, sending her sprawling on the ground. "You're the one to talk!" I sneered. "You're not even Clanborn, are you?"

Hollyleaf's eyes flashed with pain. And then hatred. "Murderer!" The she-cat flung herself at me—

—I stepped aside, letting her roll in the dust. The black she-cat sat up, snarling. I batted her away with my paws. No blood was being spilled yet. Only then I would kill her.

We wrestled each other to the ground and split apart, circling each other, snapping at each other. I felt a sudden calmness. There was no way I could lose.

She broke the stalemate, charging at my flank. I dropped to the ground just in time for her to trip over me. She squealed in shock.

_Splash!_ I sat up and looked towards the river. Hollyleaf was hanging on the edge, her eyes bulging with panic and ears flat against her skull, paws scrambling for a good hold. The grass slipped from her claws, and she was slowly sliding into the fast-moving river.

"Help me!" She begged, splashing in the deep end of the water. She would drown if no cat helped. I sauntered over to her, gazing into her petrefied eyes. I pinned her paws with mine. She cried out in pain.

"Good bye Hollyleaf."

* * *

The apple was shriveled now, rotten to the core. A flower landed gently on the apple, its sweet fragrance filling the forest.

* * *

"How is this happening?" Leafpool wailed, looking at the drowned body of Hollyleaf. I hung my head in mock grief.

"Hollyleaf and I went on the patrol, and she decided we'd split up to hunt for prey. I told her not to stray too close to WindClan territory, or the deep end of the river. But when I left, I heard a splash, and I ran to the river. I found her dead body caught in some rocks."

Squirrelflight stared at me with disbelief, crouched beside the dead body. I held her gaze.

Firestar shook his head in sorrow. "Great StarClan, what's happening?"

"Maybe StarClan is angry?" Asked Dustpelt. "What if there's something out there—a dog or badger—that killed Jayfeather because StarClan willed it? It happened at Moonpool!"

Uneasy mutterings erupted in the Clan.

"Maybe Dustpelt was right from the start..."

"I can't believe this!"

"Those cats must have done something terrible."

"Enough," Firestar lashed his tail. His eyes were holding a haunted look. "This has been an awful sight, I know, but life must go on. We shall sit vigil tonight and honor these three cats and their specialties."

The Clan began to surge towards Hollyleaf's body. Just as she stood up, I was at Squirrelflight's side.

"We need to talk," I hissed. Her eyes were wide as the moon.

"...Okay."

I led her behind the nursery, into the dirtplace. I glanced around. No one was there. Sitting at the entrance of the dirtplace, I blocked Squirrelflight's escape. She stared at me warily.

"What?"

"You have a choice," I began, "about all of this—"

She cut me off. "Ashfur, I know you hate me, but please don't bother me now that the cats are dead." Squirrelflight's head dropped. "How could they have died in three days?"

"I killed them Squirrelflight," I mewed. The she-cat jerked her head up to look at me. Her eyes were filled with shock. "All three. There's just you and me."

"I—" Squirrelflight backed away. "You..."

"But that's okay!" I stumbled forward so fast that she squeaked in terror. My nose buried itself into her neck, inhaling her scent. It was sweet, the scent I missed so much. "I did it for us. I forgive you. We can be together now."

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because I love you." I mewed back.

Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes. "You _hate_ me!"

"Never," I responded, "never did I hate you. I was just angry. But I know your head wasn't in the right place. So I cleared things up for you."

"By murdering the three?"

"By purging us of them."

She said nothing, just stared at her paws. Her sides shook. Feeling the urge to comfort her, I added, "Those cats were in our way, I needed to get rid of them. We only have Brambleclaw to finish."

"What?" She snapped at my ear, forcing me to stagger backwards. Her eyes were filled with horror. "_Kill__ Brambleclaw?_ What is wrong with you?"

"I love you Squirrelflight," I purred, taking a step forward. "Join me as my mate, and we can get rid of the others. You _belong_ to _me_."

"What..."

"You can do it, love. I know you can."

"You're mad!"

"With love." I nearly swooned. "You're too perfect to be angry at, to hate. I'll protect you, I'll be your everything. Just help me kill your current mate. I know you hate him. He's Tigerstar's son. Hawkfrost was his brother. He manipulated me into trying to kill your father. But that's alright, just say yes, and we can be together again."

Squirrelflight stared at the ground, trying to undestand. And then, "No Ashfur."

I was taken by surprise. "_No_?"

Squirrelflight nodded grimly. "I do not love you. I love Brambleclaw. I loved those kits, even if they don't return the feelings anymore. They were Leafpool's kits."

"Leafpool?" I snarled. "Who's the father?"

"...Crowfeather!" At those words, she lunged. I didn't see it coming. My love turned into furious hate.

"Fool!" I spat, throwing her off. "I never loved you!"

Squirrelflight slumped onto the ground and huddled into a ball, staring at me with wide eyes. Her words enraged me. "Kill me, I don't care! You are a vile cat!"

Hissing up a storm, I reared onto my hind legs, flashing out a paw. And then, she moved. It was a flash of ginger fur as she collided into my chest. Her teeth sank into my neck. Falling on my paws, I thrashed in her jaws, but she didn't give away. Her own claws tried to rake into my throat. Fear overwhelmed me, telling my to defend myself. So I did, roughly snapping my head to the right. Squirrelflight released my grip with a gasp. Flesh teared, agony swept through my neck. I stopped my frenzied panic as something warm and wet oozed into my neck fur. My throat was bleeding, gushing from the tear Squirrelflight made when she was shook off.

I choked. The world spun around me. I stumbled forward to Squirrelflight, forcing myself to speak. "Squillfriyafo..."

I slipped on my own blood.

Brambleclaw cried out in the distance. "Squirrelflight! What have you done?"

"He killed them!" The reply came, distressed. "He was about to kill me too!"

"Ashfur..." There was a growl.

"No Brambleclaw," Squirrelflight snapped. "He's far gone."

The world spun faster. It got dark, everything was fading.

Except for Squirrelflight's eyes. They burned with such intensity of hate. I saw everything in them: the forest, the cats I murdered, the grief from Leafpool's eyes, Firestar's dying gasps when I led him to that trap...

I was floating in darkness...

...I saw myself...

Me with my sister Ferncloud, padding through the forest together. I was telling a joke, and she was purring in amusement, nudging me playfully. Dustpelt trotted up next to us, and we went deeper in the forest.

...On the outside I ware pure and ripe...

...But on the inside...

My body laid on the ground, legs spread out, farther than it is able to. My fur was dirty and matted with blood, the throat scarred and torn. My flanks were eaten away, revealing rotting organs and blackened lungs. Maggots gathered around my eyeless face, eating away at the edges. A foul stench reach my nose.

_I had rotted to the core._

* * *

**The end. Wasn't that splendid? I wrote too fast. In one day, when it usually takes me a month or so to finish a chapter.**

**Review this please?**


End file.
